Breaking Through
by Insane Pirate Dragon
Summary: Title temp until I can think o' something better ta call i'...Full summary inside...To learn more about Phoenix read my oneshot Six Days...
1. Meet Phoenix

A'oy me 'earties...

'Ere's me firs' chapter...

An' i' ye 'ave any better title ideas...

Please share them...

**DISCLAIMER:** Phoenix and anythin' ye don' reconzie belongs ta me... Everythin' else belongs ta th' Pixar Gods...

All that Phoenix StreamLiner ever wanted was to be a racecar like her father, but her impound record stops her dream in its tracks. And when she is takes a vacation in Radiator Springs, can she find the one thing that she has missed in her life…

That it's not what model you are, but what is under your hood that counts…

---------------------------------

It was had been a quiet day on the streets of Los Angeles, the normal sounds of horns and traffic assured everyone that today was going to be a normal, if not boring, day.

That opinion quickly changed as a black car tore through downtown L.A., a small military helicopter hot on the car's tail, machine guns blazing.

If anyone could guess where the car was going, it was hard to tell. Doubtless they would think the car had something very important and didn't want to share it with anyone. After all, listening to the bullets ricocheting off the car's body, not to mention the way the vehicle was driving, this was indeed a very likely possibility.

The car sped down the road, swerving in and out through the traffic. Somehow it managed to navigate between the other cars with only inches, sometimes less, to spare. The helicopter still kept up, firing rounds at the black car.

With a deft twist, the car slipped though a gap between two groups of terrified vehicles caught at an intersection, missing them by mere inches.

With a squeal of spinning tires the car rounded a corner at a speed that caused it to ride up on two wheels, balancing precariously before dropping back down smoothly to the asphalt.

Th car switched lanes and drove up the flow of traffic. Vehicles scattered left and right, as well as a few other directions, as the runaway car veered off, leaving a trail of traumatized cars behind it. The Helicopter stopped shooting and stopped suddenly as a skyscraper blocked its path of the fleeing car.

The car skidded about before returning to the correct side of the road, but only after clipping off the side mirrors of half a dozen cars. The car glanced back only to find that the helicopter had resumed its pursuit. The car sped up, heading towards the shopping district. As it crested a low hill, the car became airborne, and seemed to hang suspended for several seconds before crashing back onto the road with a spray of sparks. The helicopter swooped lower, bullets flying after the black car. The car weaveed, dodging in and out of the bullets.

Swerving across two lanes of traffic the black car was rapidly approaching a grand hotel that towered over the skyline. The helicopter saw this and rose back into the air, and disappeared behind the skyscrapers.

Without warning the black car twisted, careening wildly towards an empty parking spot just outside the hotel. Its tires left behind looping black tracks of burnt rubber as the car spun around in a full circle, not once, not twice, but three times. With a smooth jerk the car came to a rest, neatly parked between two other vehicles, with scarcely a foot of clearance on either side.

"AND CUT!"

Phoenix StreamLiner relaxed, breathing heavily through her ram-air, cooling her engine from the chase. She turned her cool blue eyes to the gray 1971 Mercury Cougar sitting behind the camera, reviewing the shots. "Was that what you wanted."

"StreamLiner, that was magnificent, that was so perfect." The Cougar pulled up to the young Pontiac. "I love the loops of brunt rubber, beautiful. Simply beautiful."

The 2002 Firebird Trans Am turned chuckled lightly. "It's just your standard box parking Maxwell, nothing much to it."

Maxwell chuckled. "Well I know I can't do it. You are the top of your game StreamLiner. One of the best stunters around."

She chuckled again. "Tell that to my engine, I think I nearly threw a timing belt that take."

The Cougar smiled and turned to his crew. "Okay people, lets get the close-ups of Striker and that's a wrap." He turned to the stunt car. "Go and get yourself cleaned up kid, and you go and enjoy that vacation of yours. You earned it."

"Thanks, sir." She turned and headed to the trailers that were in charge of props and bodywork. "Hey Tom." She shouted to a blue '82 Volvo 240 GLE.

The blue Volvo turned. "Hey StreamLiner. Getting into trouble today, kid." 

"You wish Tom." She rolled onto the lift and sighed. "Let's get this over with, the vinyl is getting itchy." 

"Well, if you would get repainted when we start a shoot you wouldn't have to wear it." Tom chuckled and started peeling the shiny black vinyl that covered her body from hood to bumper, revealing the chipped black paint and tarnished chrome underneath. The whitewall tires and chrome rims were traded for a set of old radials and simple aluminum rims. The spoiler and body kits were removed showing the familiar slight tail fin of a Firebird. 

"You should have someone look at that front axle of yours kid. It's looking a bit ragged." Tom said as he lowered the lift. "You might need a new axle."

"Great just what I need." Phoenix groaned. "I'll put it on my list." She rolled off the lift. "Thanks, I'll have it checked out when I get back home. See ya." She wheeled around in a 360 and took off for her trailer…

-----------------------------------------

Yay First Chapter...

So until nex' time me scurvy curs...

So use tah' littl' blue button tha' ya luv ta click an' tell me wha' ye think...

Drink up me 'eaties... Yo Ho...


	2. Vacation

A'oy me an' advast 'eaties an' welcome ta th' next chapter o' me little ficcie...

**DISCLAIMER**: I own Phoenix, her family, Neil, an' anythin' else ye no' reconize... Everythin' else belongs ta th' Pixar Gods...

Now on wit' th' fic...

--------------------------------------

"You know I do all my own stunts." The black Aston Martin DBS smiled at the group of swooning cars that surrounded him.

"But James isn't that dangerous?" Asked a red Mercedes.

"Yes it can be, but I know what I am doing." He flashed his most debonair grin causing the girls to sigh.

"Oh please." Phoenix rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't know a J-Turn from your Bootleg turn." She said as she passed the British car. "You're even to scared to drift 'round a corner."

Striker turned to her. "Oh please, StreamLiner not another word." He turned back to his little group. "Please ignore her. She simply needs to learn her place." He narrowed his eyes at her. "Come, let us go find better company than an ex street racer vagabond." He drove pass her, his little group following.

"I can't wait to get away from the likes him." Phoenix growled. "I'm sick of him being 'Oh look at me, I'm Double-0-Loser. I'm special because I have money'." She humph. "Who does he think he is tha…" She was cut off by a familiar horn.

"Yo Nixie." Shouted a female black '92 Freightliner. "You got a call when you were on set. I think it's something about racing."

Phoenix grinned and darted to her second hand trailer that served as her home on set. "Thanks Belle!"

"Hopefully this will improve my already lousy day." She drove up the creaky ramp into the dimly lit trailer to the blinking red light of her answering machine. She pressed the button, a grin across her face.

'_Hello Miss StreamLiner. Don from Drive Right Insurance concerning about sponsoring you in the Piston Cup series. Your minor race records are impressive for your make and model and you have the talent for racing that's for sure… But, I'm sorry, we have decided to go with another racer with less 'history' than yourself. We thank you for your time and wish you the best of luck, have a nice day.'_

Phoenix revved her engine angrily and stormed out of the beaten black trailer. She burned out of the lot and raced off leaving a confused Belle behind...

--------------------------------

'_And another spectacular finish by Lightning McQueen. He's one race closer to winning that …_'

Phoenix growled and shut off her radio and grumbled as she drove through the rented studio lot.

"Hey StreamLiner!" A Mustang stunter shouted as she drove past a group of stunt cars.   
"Hows 'bout you join us in a little street racing tourney at the local drag strip we're having tonight."

Phoenix ignored them and continued past the cars and parked next to Neil

"Oh that's right." The Mustang chuckled. "She doesn't street race anymore." The he nudged his F150 companion. "What are ya scaredy-Car."

Phoenix revved her engine, drowning out their taunts. 

"If ya ask me." An F150 said chuckling. "I'll say she's lost her racing touch."

Phoenix narrowed her eyes and growled at the cars chuckling at her. She so badly wanted to show them up.

"Alright, Rieson and Parkinson." A silver '67 Shelby Mustang with black racing stripes turned to the pair of stunt cars. "They need a few jumpers at Main Street for the bank heist scene at…" He glanced at the clipboard in his tire. "At two and make sure you're wearing the right tires. We can't have you making mistakes like that."

The Shelby handed the clipboard off to a Buick. "Alright, I want you to go talk to Maxwell, help him finish off the Striker scenes, that should do it 'til I get back next week."

"Alright Neil. I'll call ya if anything comes up." The Buick said before turning and driving off.

"Hey, this isn't grade school." He bumped the pair of stunters. "Lay off, alright." He glared at them. "She could till wipe the road with ya." The old car turned to her and nudged her along. "Come on Kiddo, let's get out of here."

Phoenix grumbled but allowed herself to be guided away by her 'Uncle Neil'. "Hey Nix-Bird, you alright." The Shelby Mustang said driving alongside the Pontiac.

"Yeah I'm good, Neil." She sighed. "Who do they think they are, I can so beat them if I wanted to… Gggrrrr!" She once again revved her engine, vibrating her hood.

Neil sighed. "Another sponsor fall through I see."

"Yeah. Said I had to much history." Phoenix glanced in the windows of the downtown set they were on. She really couldn't blame them. Her black paint was scuffed and worn, and she never bothered to have herself repainted. The tarnished chrome stripe going down her sides nearly blended in with her paint. Her body was covered with dents and scratches earned in her line of work. The only thing slightly saved from her job was the phoenix tattooed on her front left fender just above her wheel well. "So I screwed up when I was a kid. That doesn't mean I'm a major league screw-up now."

"No, but you know how cars are." Neil said. "Image is important."

"All I want is a stinking' chance." She grumbled, kicking an empty oilcan. "Is that to much to ask for?"

Neil looked the young Pontiac up and down. The old racing slicks and the hood pins that told there was more to her than meets the eye. "No, kid. Don't worry, you'll get your chance." He nudged her playfully. "Come on, kid. I promised your uncle I'd take you on a proper vacation. Far away from any set."

"Hey Nix…" Belle said slowly pulling up behind her. "No need to mope over spilled oil." She smiled. "Come on lets get you packed. Then, you can start your vacation."

"Great." She sighed. "When are ya gonna to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope." Neil smirked. "It's a surprise. And you are gonna trailer up."

Phoenix groaned. "Come on, Neil. I'm good. See." She turned a quick doughnut. "I'm in tip top shape."

Neil raised an eye ridge. "Really, and did you ever get that axle checked out like I told you after that one jump?"

Phoenix winced. Of all places she hated, she had always hated clinics most. Doctors and the feeling of being on the lift without ground beneath her tires. "Y-yeah. I did." She fidgeted with her tire. "Said it was all good. I can be race ready when I come back."

Neil rolled his eyes. "Still it's better to be safer than sorry and you will get that axle looked at." He nudged her. "Now load up."

Phoenix rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm going." She burned out and took off for her trailer.

Neil sighed and shook his front. "That girl's nothing but trouble." He followed after the Pontiac…

--------------------------------------

"Zero cans of oil the wall." Phoenix belted out, horribly off key and smirking at Neil growling over her radio.

"Nix-Bird." Neil winced. "You may be one of the best stunters and a gutsy little racer, but you can't hold a note to save your life." He said over the radio.

Phoenix sighed. "Well you try sitting in a trailer with absolutely nothing to for…" She glanced at the time. "How knows how long and see how you like it." She growled. "At least you get to stretch your tires."

Neil chuckled. "Well if you had that axle taken care of, you would be driving." 

Phoenix sighed. "Okay, I'm sorry. Can we just drop the subject, please."

Neil was quiet on the radio as Belle slowed to a stop along the road. "Finally." She quickly pressed the pedal that controlled the creaky ramp and escaped before it came to a stop. 

Phoenix was more than happy to be out of her trailer, but her face fell as she saw why they stopped. She turned to Neil with narrowed eyes. "This is it?"

"Yup."

"You take me to a old highway. Great." She growled. "Some vacation." She turned to the Shelby. "Remind me to call the paddy wagon on ya."

Neil laughed. "We aren't there yet. We drive from here. Thanks Belle we'll take it from here."

Belle nodded. "I'll see you guys Friday." She honked her horn in farewell and got back on the highway heading for home.  
"Five days in the desert. Woo-bloody-hoo." She replied sarcastically.

"Nix-bird, have some faith in Ol' Neilie. Look." He shook his tire at the highway marker. "See we're on the mother road herself, Route 66."

"Humph, doesn't look like much." She looked down at the worn highway.

"Come on, trust me. You'll love it here." He sat there smiling. "If not, I'll let you stunt on that racing movie Maxwell's 'bout to start shooting."

Phoenix sighed. "Alright. You win."

Neil grinned. "Atta girl. Come on, we need to make our reservations." He started down the highway following a group of cars.

"Reservation?" Phoenix followed her mentor. "Reservations for what?" She quickly caught up with him.

Neil didn't reply and they continued through the steady traffic. Finally Neil stopped and Phoenix nearly rear-ended him. Why'd we stop?"

Her question was answered in the form of a billboard alongside the road.

_Welcome to Radiator Springs…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Wow... Two chapters in one week... I think tha's th' fastes' I 'ave updated one o' me stories...

So ye might be seein' chapter three Tuesday...

So drink up me 'earties... Yo Ho...


End file.
